


Fire Emblem Awakening: Après l'Éveil

by StiffUpperLip98



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StiffUpperLip98/pseuds/StiffUpperLip98
Summary: Grima ne viendra plus troubler le monde. Il a disparu à jamais, en même temps que Daraen, son réceptacle, qui a offert sa vie pour l'éliminer définitivement. Mais plus que la réincarnation du Dragon Déchu, plus que la Stratège en chef des Veilleurs, c'est une amie, une épouse, une mère, une reine qui est partie ce jour là... Comment faire son deuil comme si de rien n'était? One-shot.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 2





	Fire Emblem Awakening: Après l'Éveil

Avec un hurlement d'agonie qui semblait déchirer les cieux, Grima, le Dragon Déchu, rendit son dernier souffle après l'attaque fatale de Daraen, son réceptacle, son alter ego... La seule qui était capable de l'éliminer. Sans un bruit de plus, il commença à partir en poussière, prêt à ne plus jamais importuner l'humanité. Mais le prix de l'anéantissement de cette incarnation du désespoir était élevé, bien trop élevé! Chrom, Saint-Roi du Royaume d'Ylisse, se rua sur la stratège en chef de son armée, et accessoirement son épouse. Il était trop tard, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir comme ça...

-DARAEN!

Avec un sourire triste, résigné, elle se tourna vers son mari, son Roi, alors que lentement, elle commençait à disparaître. Elle aurait tant aimé rester plus longtemps à ses côtés, ainsi que des autres Veilleurs. Et la petite Lucina, qui l'attendait à Ylisstol... Devra désormais grandir sans l'amour d'une mère. Peu importe, à présent. Certes, ses amis la pleureraient et se lamenteraient de sa perte... Mais au moins, plus aucun péril de l'envergure de Grima ne menacerait leur monde. Retenant ses larmes, Daraen parvint péniblement à articuler les mots suivants.

-Merci, Chrom. Merci... Pour tout. Dites aux autres que... Mes dernières pensées auront été pour eux. J'espère que nous pourrons à nouveau nous rencontrer... Dans une autre vie.

Pressant le pas, Chrom avait la sensation que le temps se déroulait au ralenti tout autour de lui, alors que plus il l'approchait, plus Daraen disparaissait. Par Naga, faites qu'il puisse la serrer dans ses bras une fois, rien qu'une dernière fois... Le porteur de Falchion allait parvenir à son but, mais le destin décida de lui jouer un bien mauvais tour: sa stratège était désormais évaporée, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

-Non... Non...

Chrom ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, désormais, et il fallut l'intervention de Frederick pour le récupérer alors que la carcasse de Grima chutait des cieux. Après 10 longues secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, le Dragon Déchu (ou ce qu'il en restait) s'écrasa au pied du Pic de la Genèse. Clignant des yeux, Lissa demanda si c'était fini.

-Oui, madame, répondit Frederick. C'est terminé, à présent! Milord? Tout va bien?

Chrom était resté anormalement silencieux depuis que sa femme avait disparu. C'est LUI qui aurait dû porter le coup fatal, pas Daraen! Pas elle! Il avait beau se blâmer de la disparition de Daraen, il parvint relativement à se calmer en réalisant que comme chacune de ses décisions qui les avait mené à la victoire, ce choix de la stratège avait été pris en connaissance de cause, et non à la légère. Et malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, et qui lui étreindrait sans doute le coeur pour le restant de ses jours, il s'efforça de cacher ses émotions lorsqu'il fit face à ses compagnons. Quelle troupe... Qui aurait pu croire que seraient capables de se battre ensemble des Ylissiens, des Feroxis, des Plégiens, ainsi que des Valmiens? Même des combattants d'autres continents, comme Priam, cet auto-proclamé descendant du fameux Héros de l'Aube... C'était là toute la force de Daraen: rassembler et inspirer, même ses anciens ennemis. Gangrel, Aversa ou Walhart étaient des preuves vivantes de cela... Chacun alla de son éloge, certains de manière plus émotive que d'autres, comme Lissa ou Nowi, qui ne cachaient pas leurs larmes. Comme Chrom les enviait! Comme il avait envie de se laisser aller... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Il devait se montrer fort. Ému, mais ne pas céder. C'était là son devoir de roi.

-N'oublions pas ce qu'a dit Naga: si les liens qui nous unissent sont assez forts, Daraen s'en sortira. Je suis certain que nous la reverrons. J'en suis sûr...

Il ne pouvait se raccrocher qu'à ça, désormais. L'espoir était mince, il le savait... Mais un miracle pouvait arriver! Il le fallait! Quelques temps plus tard, toute l'armée de l'alliance Ylissienne fut rassemblée au Château Royal d'Ylisstol pour le couronnement de Chrom Ier, Nouveau Saint-Roi d'Ylisse. Et bien que l'ambiance fut festive, il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout la tête à ça. Comment pourrait-il gérer un pays, lui qui avait été incapable de protéger sa reine? À quoi bon manier une épée divine, s'il ne savait pas s'en montrer digne? Les festivités se poursuivirent jusque tard dans la nuit, et le fraichement couronné Roi s'efforça de se montrer digne devant son peuple. _C'est pour ça que Daraen s'est sacrifiée, tu le sais. Rends-lui hommage en vivant, pour elle et pour tout le peuple qui a cru et crois toujours en toi, et place ses espoirs sur tes épaules._

Peu de temps après, il se rendit dans sa chambre exténué. Mais lorsqu'il balaya des yeux la pièce, il sentit ses larmes monter. Se sachant seul, il laissa échapper son chagrin, se rendant à l'évidence: elle ne reviendrait pas. Ça se saurait, si les liens étaient suffisamment forts pour ramener quelqu'un d'entre les morts! Quel idiot il avait été de croire en les âneries de Naga... Quelle déesse en carton, celle-là! Chrom observa leur chambre, mais absolument tout lui rappelait sa chère stratège. Cette armoire, là-bas, toujours bien ordonnée, Daraen ne supportant pas le désordre. Ou bien ce mannequin, qui leur servait tant pour la couture que pour l'entraînement. Ou encore ce bureau, sur lequel elle s'était endormie plus d'une fois à force d'élaborer des stratégies jusque tard dans la nuit, Chrom devant alors la porter délicatement jusqu'à leur lit. Leur lit... Pour la première fois depuis deux longues années, le Saint Roi allait dormir sans la présence rassurante de sa femme à ses côtés. Plus jamais il ne pourrait la serrer dans ses bras ou l'embrasser. Plus jamais il ne l'entendrait rire, le réprimander... Et plus jamais il ne la verrait sourire. Il s'était débarrassé de son imposante couronne et de sa cape, et se roula en boule sur son lit. Seul. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de ne voir personne, de pleurer, presque hurler au ciel sa colère envers cette injustice dont il était la victime. Mais un bruit à la porte le dissuada instantanément.

-Père? Pouvons-nous entrer?

Sans attendre la réponse, Lucina et Linfan entrèrent. -Mais que..

C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur père comme ça. Si triste, si vulnérable, si... Humain, en fin de compte. La voix cassée, Chrom parvint péniblement à articuler les mots suivants. -Que voulez-vous, les enfants?

-Juste vous soulager un peu de votre peine.

Et tous trois se serrèrent pour partager une étreinte familiale, Chrom laissant libre cours à son chagrin, sachant que ses enfants, même venus d'un autre temps, étaient les mieux à même de comprendre toute l'étendue de sa douleur.

-Votre mère... Elle me manque tellement, vous savez...

-À moi aussi, Père, répondit Lucina. À moi aussi...

DEUX ANS PLUS TARD

-Et c'est pourquoi, pour que jamais ne soient oubliées les horreurs de cette guerre, je suis fier d'inaugurer aujourd'hui le mémorial Daraen.

Ce fut sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements que Chrom coupa à l'aide de Falchion le ruban inaugural du musée. La construction de cet édifice fut sa toute première décision en tant que Roi, car il estimait que le devoir de mémoire était l'une des choses les plus importantes pour les générations futures. Une imposante statue de sa chère stratège et Reine se tenait à l'entrée, d'un réalisme tel que l'on aurait pu la croire revenu de l'autre monde. Pour embellir encore la cérémonie d'ouverture, un orchestre mené par Brady et avec la participation d'Olivia, désormais danseuse à la renommée internationale, joua pour la toute première fois son oeuvre d'art, intitulée Id, composée de quatre temps: Tristesse, Retour, Intention et Sérénité. Et quel spectacle ce fut! Le public, émerveillé, en réclamait encore tant l'ensemble était harmonieux et mélodieux, et même la toute petite Lucina à peine âgée de deux ans et demi applaudissait de toutes ses petites forces. Cette enfant était à elle seule le symbole d'un avenir radieux se dessinant pour Ylisse, sous le règne du Roi Chrom, et nombreux étaient ceux à le comparer au Légendaire Roi-Héros Marth, bien que son descendant s'estime indigne de tels éloges. La Lucina adulte attendit que la foule se disperse pour visiter le mémorial avant de se rapprocher de son père.

-Je suis tellement heureuse, Père. Et je suis certaine que de là où elle est, Mère l'est aussi.

-J'en suis sûr, Lucina. J'en suis sûr... Je regrette seulement l'absence de ton frère.

-Vous connaissez Linfan, je pense que de nous trois, c'est celui qui a le plus de mal à cacher ses sentiments lorsque l'on mentionne Daraen... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas être venu. Qui plus est, il doit être en train de préparer ses bagages à l'heure actuelle! Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est l'absence d'Owain, Severa et Iñigo...

À plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, avait lieu un combat féroce sur l'arbre de Mila situé sur le continent de Valm, entre de mystérieux guerriers invisibles et trois jeunes combattants issus d'un avenir révolu.

-Prends ça, infâme créature! Estime-toi chanceuse que je sois parvenu à contrôler ma Main Exaltée!

-C'était le dernier?

-Je crois bien, Severa. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir suivre M.Anankos!

Owain, Severa et Iñigo se tenaient face à ce mystérieux individu, qui étaient parvenu à les convoquer en ce lieu. -Êtes-vous certain de vouloir me suivre? Je ne suis pas en position de vous réclamer quoi que ce soit, après ce qui s'est passé...

-Si on était pas intéressés par votre proposition, on ne serait pas venus! répondit le fils d'Olivia et Henry.

-Et puis on a appris à ne jamais laisser tomber quelqu'un dans le besoin, renchérit Owain.

-Et à vrai dire... Plus rien ne nous rattache vraiment à ce monde, désormais. Si nous pouvons le quitter, prendre un nouveau départ et vous aider à vaincre vos démons... On le fera avec joie.

Surpris, Anankos ne put s'empêcher de sourire de joie, véritablement conquis par le coeur d'or de ces combattants. -Le chemin qui vous attend sera semé d'embûches. Mais je suis convaincu que vous parviendrez à accomplir votre devoir. Et lorsque tout sera terminé, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, à votre époque dévastée que j'ai restauré du mieux possible. Maintenant, allez, vaillants héros! Odin, Selena, Laslow... Je compte sur vous!

Et tous les quatre franchirent le portail par lequel était venu le Dragon Vallite. Ce fut également la dernière fois que ces vaillants combattants foulèrent la terre qui les avait vu naître. Mais ceci est une autre histoire...

Au château d'Ylisstol, Linfan mettait au point ses derniers préparatifs avant son grand voyage. Depuis deux ans, il rêvait d'aller voir ailleurs, de découvrir de nouveaux horizons, persuadé que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait être d'une grande aide envers autrui. Et à vrai dire... La vie de la cour lui pesait. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Même son père ne l'était pas! Sa soeur non plus (la petite comme la grande, même si la plus jeune parviendrait peut-être un jour à s'en accommoder à contre-coeur), alors il n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire des efforts. Et au-delà de ça... Il y avait toujours ce désir ardent de rendre hommage à sa mère, tout en écrivant sa propre histoire. Et maintenant que les continents Ylissien et Valmien étaient en paix, ce n'était pas ici qu'il s'émanciperait! Le jeune stratège en herbe boucla son sac à dos lorsque son père débarqua dans sa chambre.

-Je vous aurai cru à l'inauguration, Père.

-Cela est déjà terminé. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été doué pour les grands discours...  
Ils eurent tous deux un petit rire avant que la petite Lucina ne quémande un câlin auprès de son père et que celui-ci la prenne sur ses épaules. -Alors, c'est décidé? Tu pars?

-Oui. Ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai pris à la légère. Je... Je sais que je donne l'impression de fuir, et dans un sens, c'est peut-être réellement le cas... Mais j'ai besoin de faire ce voyage. De lointaines contrées ont peut-être besoin d'une personne comme moi.

Posant la main sur l'épaule de son fils, Chrom s'efforça de le rassurer. -Je suis très fier de toi, Linfan. Et ta mère l'est également. Tu as hérité de son talent, et je me réjouis déjà pour les chanceux qui bénéficieront de tes capacités, tout en m'inquiétant pour ceux qui s'opposeront à toi. Dans tous les cas... Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, mon fils.

-Je vous aime aussi, Père, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

La petite Lucina qui s'était agrippée aux cheveux de son père pour ne pas tomber essaya de participer à la conversation. -Linfan il part?

-Oui, Luci. Mais je reviendrais vite, tu verras! Je te rapporterais quelque chose de mon voyage, t'inquiète pas! Mange bien, travaille bien, dors bien, mais ne grandis pas trop vite! Je veux encore pouvoir te chatouiller sans que tu ripostes quand je reviendrais!

Après avoir salué sa petite soeur, il décida de passer à la librairie de Laurent, où sa grande soeur devait sûrement se trouver. Il salua son beau-frère, qui l'encouragea à emmagasiner un maximum de connaissances pendant son voyage, avant de lui révéler que Lucina était restée au mémorial. Soupirant, le jeune homme remercia l'érudit avant de se diriger vers ce lieu qu'il aurait aimé éviter. Il y retrouva sa grande soeur en pâmoison devant la statue de leur mère. Le sculpteur était sans aucune contestation de grand talent, étant parvenu à parfaitement capturer la prestance de Daraen.

-Bonjour, Linfan.

-Salut, Luci... C'était bien, la cérémonie?

-Splendide, c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu... Mais à ce que je vois, tu as pu finir tes préparatifs!

-Oui... Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, mais ce ne sera sûrement pas pire que ce qu'on a pu vivre! Et puis... C'est ma manière de lui rendre hommage.

-Elle serait fière de toi, Linfan. Allez, files! Tu vas rater ton bateau. Au revoir, mon frère!

-À bientôt, Lucina!

Pendant son trajet, mille et une questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit du stratège, tant et si bien qu'il n'en dormit quasiment pas. Environ deux semaines plus tard, le navire débarqua sur une terre lointaine, dont Linfan ne put retenir le nom tant il était épuisé. Mu par l'adrénaline, il explora ces terres, s'enfonçant de plus en plus à travers le continent... Jusqu'au moment où il s'écroula, épuisé sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se trouvait dans une petite hutte, allongé dans un lit confortable. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, et vit qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux vert en queue de cheval lui arrivant jusqu'en bas du dos préparait quelque chose.

-Ah! Je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Je vous ai trouvé inconscient dans les plaines, brûlant de fièvre. Comment vous sentez-vous? Vous rappelez vous de votre prénom?

Linfan observa sa sauveuse, puis tout autour de lui. Où était-il? Était-il en train de rêver? Ne pouvant être certain de pouvoir se fier à cette jeune femme, il décida de lui donner un faux nom.

-Je... M'appelle... Mark. Où... Où suis-je, s'il vous plaît?

-Vous êtes sur le continent d'Elibe, et plus précisément dans les plaines de Sacae. À votre accoutrement, j'en déduis que vous êtes un voyageur! Que venez-vous faire par ici? Oh! J'en oublie la politesse. Je me nomme Lyn, de la tribu des Lorca.

5 ANS PLUS TARD

Ajoutant sa signature à la lettre qu'il venait de rédiger, Linfan la relut rapidement.

_Mes très chers Lyn, Hector et Eliwood_

_J'ignore si cette missive vous parviendra un jour, mais j'ose espérer que cela sera le cas. Il est malheureusement impossible pour moi de savoir ce qui se passe en Elibe en ce moment, et tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est que vous vous portez bien tous les trois._

_Vous savez, il m'arrive parfois de penser à la prédiction d'Athos concernant cette étoile ténébreuse dans le ciel de Biran... Et bien que je ne sois pas originaire de votre continent, je me battrais pour le protéger avec fierté, malgré mon refus des propositions d'Etruria et Biran de m'engager à leurs côtés. Ma patrie me manquait, voyez-vous..._

_Comment vont Roy et Lilina? Ils ne doivent encore être que de tous jeunes enfants, je suppose... Si la prédiction d'Athos se révèle exact, ils défendront vaillamment leur nation d'ici quelques années. J'espère être encore de ce monde pour voir ça! Ils ont encore parfaitement le temps de grandir et de s'épanouir...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère vous revoir dans un avenir proche. D'ici là, portez-vous bien!_

_Votre ami, Mark._

Il scella la lettre et la confia à l'une des Chevaliers Pégases de l'ordre reformé par Cordélia, puis décida de sortir un peu prendre l'air. Son père allait justement partir patrouiller avec Lissa et Frederick! Il se joignit à eux, de même que sa grande soeur. Chrom décida de se rendre dans le sud du pays, là où il rencontra Daraen pour la toute première fois. Malgré toutes ces années, jamais elle n'avait quitté son esprit et son coeur... La nostalgie le submergea, mais lorsque Lissa tira énergiquement sur sa manche en lui montrant quelque chose sur le bas-côté, son coeur manqua un battement. Non, c'était impossible. Pas après toutes ces années.

-Chrom, on doit faire quelque chose!

-Que suggères-tu?

-Je... Je ne sais pas...

Ils se turent lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que la silhouette avait ouvert les yeux, et Chrom fit son plus beau sourire, décidant de faire un petit clin d'oeil à son passé.

-Je vois que tu es réveillée, maintenant.

-Salut, toi!

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est mieux de faire la sieste dans un lit. Donne-moi ta main.

Alors qu'il saisissait la main de l'individu, il remarqua que celle-ci était vierge de tout symbole. Enfin, enfin, il savait que tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu, tous ces sacrifices et cette douleur n'avaient pas été vains. Retenant difficilement ses larmes, le Saint-Roi reprit la parole.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Daraen. Tout est terminé, à présent. Tu... Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Incapable de se retenir davantage, il serra fort dans ses bras son amie, son épouse, sa stratège, sa Reine. Lui qui était finalement parvenu à faire son deuil, le Destin lui donnait finalement une deuxième chance, une opportunité de vivre enfin en paix avec celle qu'il aimait, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer.

-Chrom... Vous m'avez manqué, vous aussi...

Et se moquant éperdument de tout ce qui les entourait, que ce soit Lissa, Frederick ou leurs enfants, ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné, comme aux plus beaux jours de leur amour pendant la guerre. Bien évidemment, Linfan et Lucina se précipitèrent sur leurs parents, ne pouvant contenir leur joie de voir leur famille enfin réunie après toutes ces années.

-Je n'aurais jamais osé espérer que ce jour viendrait... Je suis tellement heureuse!

-Mère, vous m'avez tellement manqué! J'ai plein de choses à vous raconter! Et je suis certain qu'à présent, je me suis rapproché de votre niveau!

Savourant l'instant, Daraen se dégagea peu après de l'étreinte de sa famille. -Oui, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire... Mais nous avons tout le temps pour ça, désormais.

Frederick galopa jusqu'à Ylisstol annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa femme Sumia, qui prévient à son tour la petite Lucina et l'encouragea à préparer un beau bouquet de fleurs pour sa maman. L'arrivée à la capitale ylissienne fut triomphale, les gens dans la rue reconnaissant leur Reine. Désormais, tout était clair: la paix allait régner pour de bon. Souriant et faisant de grands signes de main à la population venue l'accueillir, Daraen ne put empêcher quelques petites larmes silencieuse de couler sur ses joues. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas sacrifiée pour jouer les héroïnes, et s'estimait toujours un tant soit peu responsable des agissements de Grima... Mais voir toute la gratitude et le bonheur du peuple Ylissien à l'annonce de son retour était une récompense qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. À elle de ne pas les décevoir, à présent! Ils passèrent devant le mémorial, et la Stratège rougit un peu de l'hommage qui lui avait été fait, sentant qu'on en avait trop fait pour ce qu'elle estimait n'être que son devoir. Sentant sa gêne, Chrom bafouilla une explication, incompréhensible, qui la fit sourire. Daraen n'avait aucune idée de la durée de son absence, mais elle se doutait qu'elle avait été longue, bien trop longue... Et que de nombreuses personnes en avait souffert, plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Et même si on ne lui rendrait pas ces années perdues, elle avait désormais l'occasion de vivre une nouvelle vie, en paix cette fois-ci. Plus jamais ses démons ne la tourmenteront.

Peu de temps après, la famille royale arriva à l'entrée du palais, où la petite Lucina se cachait derrière les jambes de Sumia, intimidée par autant de monde. Mais lorsqu'elle vit sa maman, sa timidité disparut. Elle avait beau ne pas en avoir de souvenirs très clairs, elle savait que c'était bien elle, et que désormais, elle ne la quitterait plus.

-Ces fleurs sont pour moi, Lucina? Elles sont magnifiques, mon ange!

Des siècles plus tard, Daraen inspira de nombreux récits. Érudits, poètes et bardes ne s'accordaient pas toujours sur ses origines ou sa personnalité, mais tous étaient unanimes sur un point: son amour infini pour sa patrie, Ylisse, ses quatre enfants, Lucina et Linfan (du présent et du futur), et son mari, Chrom.


End file.
